La tecnología ha llegado a Ash
by Deckso
Summary: Después de la adquisición de la última tecnología del siglo llamado "telefonos celulares", Ash se cuestiona si ahora es el momento de afrontar a su amiga Serena que le causa sentimientos extraños.


**Todo el universo pokémon le pertenecen a Pokémon company, OLM Studios así como al creador del universo pokémon Satoshi Tajiri.  
** **Ésta obra es con el único fin de entretener.**

* * *

 ** _La tecnología ha llegado a Ash._**

* * *

Una mañana tranquila pasaba el oriundo de ciudad paleta de la alejada región de Kanto, Ash, un joven de apenas 17 años se encontraba "cocinando" algo para su almuerzo ya que ese día nuevamente se encontraba solo en la casa del profesor Kukui, dicha persona era nada más y nada menos que el investigador pokémon más reconocido de la paradisiaca región de Alola, donde Ash se encontraba. Debido a que ya hace unos meses su madre y él habían sido los afortunados de un viaje todo pagado hacía la región tropical y Ash se había maravillado, como siempre, por los nuevos pokémon que habitaban en la región se terminó quedando, el chico, con el objetivo de conocer a todo tipo de pokémon y con el consentimiento de su progenitora, se había mudado temporalmente a la casa del investigado, bastante amable de su parte fue el ofrecerse a cuidar al chico, aunque renegando él había protestado sobre ese cuidado, aún así Ash mantenía una relación amistosa con su mayor, después de todo lo veía todos los días en la escuela pokémon, otro lugar que había captado su atención. Una institución destinada únicamente al estudio de los pokémon que se encontraban a lo largo de la región de Alola, ahí era donde Ash se mantenía todas sus mañanas contento de poder aprender más y más de las criaturas misteriosas ya que eso lo hacía acercarse más a su meta de ser Maestro Pokémon.

Volviendo a su tarea de cocinar, Ash mantenía su mirada fija en la sartén frente a sus ojos de donde salían pedazos de comida por la gran diferencia de temperatura llegando a tocar la piel morena del chico haciendo que este saltara del dolor. En momentos como esos extrañaba a sus amigos; Brock, Cilan y Clemont, cualquiera de ellos estaría contento de complacer su estómago y brindarle un buen almuerzo al de pueblo paleta. Ese último pensamiento le hizo quitar la mirada del utensilio y centrarla en el pequeño artefacto que yacía en la barra del comedor. Rectángulo, muy delgado y que se iluminaba una parte al tocar lo que parecía una pantalla de televisión; era un misterio total para Ash aquel aparato tecnológico conocido como "Telefono celular". Todos, desde hace unos meses, había obtenido uno de parte de la escuela como agradecimiento por su arduo trabajo y aunque Ash se negó de inmediato no se libró de obtener aquel rectángulo mecánico, como lo llamaba él, de nuevo deseaba tener a su amigo de cabellos rubios, aquel científico de Kalos, para que le ayudara.  
Pero aún así debía aceptar que no todo era sufrimiento, desde que consiguió el aparato se enteró que funcionaba como los teléfonos que tenían en el centro pokémon, al final no sería tan inútil, fue su pensamiento esos primeros días. Después de indagar, por medio de llamadas, logro obtener los contactos de sus viejos amigos, desde Misty y Brock hasta el trío de Kalos, facilitando, después de años, la comunicación con sus seres queridos, sin embargo había un contacto que le faltaba aún por tener, el de una castaña de ojos azules, nada más y nada menos que de Serena, su última acompañante mujer, a la cual después de una "especial" despedida no logro tener contacto con ella. Se sentía un poco raro al pensar que solo ella faltaba en su lista, incluso aquellos no tan importantes, como lo sería Tierno, se encontraban archivados en su aparato ¿Por qué ella no? La respuesta era simple. No sabía como verle al rostro. El gran Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta estaba en la batalla más difícil que había enfrentado hasta ahora, y no era nada más y nada menos que contra su propia vergüenza, además de no poder siquiera imaginar estar hablando con ella al pensar el algún tema de conversación hacia que su mente se volviera como el mar de Alola, tranquilo y sin disturbios.  
Sin querer meditarlo más, como claro gesto de no tener el valor para comunicarse con ella, volvió a clavar la vista en su almuerzo, huevos quemados, de nuevo se había excedido con el tiempo.

Después de su fallido intento por cocinar, terminando por realizar unos fideos instantáneos que el profesor siempre guardaba por si la ocasión lo ameritaba, Ash, con su aparato electrónico en la mano, se tiró sobre el largo sofá frente a la televisión, no hacía más que observar el rectángulo electrónico en sus manos como si este de alguna forma le fuese a decir la solución a sus problemas. ―Debería hablarle y listo. No hay complicación. ―Eso dijo el muchacho de cabellos negros mientras tocaba la pantalla del celular en varias ocasiones. ―Espera… No tengo su número, ni siquiera sé si tenga un teléfono. Lástima. ―Excusas y más excusas se ponía el de pueblo paleta no queriendo enfrentar a la chica que por momentos le hacía sentir como si no tocara el suelo con tan solo recordar su rostro, y que imaginar su voz llamándole hacía erizar su piel, odiaba no tener una respuesta clara, pero tampoco se le veía esforzándose por obtenerla. Pero una jugada le hizo el destino como si desde arriba le dijesen que debía afrontar sus problemas ya que antes de dejar el aparato a un lado recibió un mensaje de una persona cercana a aquel ser que le causaba malestares. Clemont, el científico volvía a saludarlo cordialmente como de vez en cuando lo hacía. El muchacho de Kanto rápido abrió la conversación y se dedicó a leer el nuevo mensaje mientras su mano zurda, la que colgaba a un costado del sofá acariciaba la pequeña cabeza de su compañero Pikachu.

"Hola, Ash ¿Cómo va tu día allá en Alola?"

Simple y amable como siempre fue el rubio, aunque Ash notó algo extraño, raro, pensaba él ya que solo eran letras agrupadas formando algunas palabras, pero aún así la sensación de que algo iba a pasar seguía en el cuerpo del chico.

"Hola, clemont. Todo va muy aburrido hoy, el profesor se fue y estoy solo en casa ¿Y qué tal tú?"

De la misma manera Ash le contestó a su amigo de Kalos deteniendo por esos momentos las caricias a la cabeza de su fiel compañero de Kanto, ya que el ratón eléctrico había subido al mueble colocándose en el abdomen del pelinegro utilizando este como una especie de cama, mientras que Ash paciente esperaba la respuesta no tardando nada en ello.

"Todo va bien. Oye, te quería preguntar algo ¿Has sabido algo de Serena?"

Y ahí estaba el porque de esa extraña sensación, su amigo había mencionado a la persona que perturbaba su calma, incluso con tan solo mencionar su nombre hacía estragos en su ser, no era para menos después de que su despedida terminara en un contacto de labios con labios.

"No, no sé nada de ella ¿Por qué? ¿Le pasó algo?"

No lo negaría, después de la perturbación el sentimiento seguido fue preocupación por la chica, pensaba que con el líder de gimnasio mantenía contacto, pero por lo visto no era así, ese hecho llego a preocuparle, no pensaba que le hubiese pasado algo, que le atacara un pokémon o algo por el estilo ya no era algo que le preocupase que le pasara ya que Serena había madurado, no solo ella, sino junto a sus pokémon demostrando un gran potencial, incluso en el ámbito emocional la consideraba alguien sumamente fuerte, incluso más que él, aún así no lograba descifrar el porque de su preocupación. La consideraba alguien muy fuerte, pero el no estar con ella de alguna manera lo hacía dudar sobre su protección, más en concreto porque él no era quien le protegía. Y ahí estaban de nuevo esos pensamientos confusos, autoritarios que solo ella le provocaba.  
Sin dar mucho tiempo de margen el rubio contesto.

"Hace unos días que no logro comunicarme con ella, tal vez sea la señal ¿Tú has logrado comunicarte al menos una vez en estos últimos días con ella?"

¿Mentir o no mentir? Esa era la nueva duda de Ash, no quería decirle a su amigo que no tenía su número, que había sido un cobarde en ello y que se sentía extraño con tan solo hablar de la chica, esa situación era vergonzosa, no quería que nadie lo supiera, pero tampoco era su estilo mentir.

"No tengo su número, por lo que no me he comunicado con ella."

"No te preocupes, yo te lo pasó y me avisas si lograste hablar con ella."

Extraño, así le sonaban en la cabeza aquella respuesta, como si todo estuviese planeado para que el azabache obtuviera algo que no había podido obtener, ahora no solo debía hablar con la chica, sino que también estaba obligado a hacerlo, tenía ya su número solo hacía falta tocar la pantalla, colocar los dígitos y marcar, todo muy fácil sonaba, realizarlo le costaba bastante.  
Habían pasado alrededor de treinta minutos sentado con su amigo en su regazo y su teléfono entre las manos, esperando como si de la nada el aparato decidiera marcar por sí mismo.

―¿Qué rotom-haces, Ash? ― Con voz electrónica y de tono alegre la mezcla entre Rotom y la pokedex se hacía presente en la habitación sacando de su trance al joven Ash. En primera instancia su reacción ante el nuevo ser cerca de él fue de sorpresa total logrando hacerle dar un pequeño salto que por desgracia despertó al ratón eléctrico que no vio más opción que irse del lugar y dormir a un lado del moreno para no ser interrumpido.

―Rotom, que susto. Nada solo… paso el tiempo. ―La criatura torpe no era, no gozaba de ser alguien con la gran inteligencia, pero lograba percibir el disturbio en la mente del azabache, tal vez era su instinto de detective que le ayudo a sacar su conclusión. Fuera lo que fuera Rotom en un acto de impulsividad le quito el aparato a su dueño levitando lejos de su alcance para revisar la pantalla de este; por su parte Ash nuevamente sorprendido por el arrebato de su pertenencia no hizo más que soltar unos quejidos mientras le ordenaba que se lo devolviera. ―Rotom, dame eso, lo estoy ocupando. ―El pokémon-pokedex seguía sin entender a la perfección las emociones de los seres humanos, ni siquiera las de su dueño con el que llevaría pronto un año de conocerlo, a pesar de eso su naturaleza le indicaba que él tenía un problema relacionado a ese aparato electrónico, que rápidamente al verlo sacó conclusiones erróneas.

―Ah. Entonces aún no sabes como marcar a alguien, Ash. Tranquilo, yo lo haré por ti, solo tienes que dar un toque y listo. ―Estaba en problemas, Ash detuvo sus movimientos de golpe al escuchar lo que su compañero le dijo, estaba totalmente equivocado, no tenía ni idea, pero, por otro lado sería un buen empujón para que por fin resolviera las cosas con su compañera. "Zzt"un sonido extraño y seguido el aparato comenzaba a sonar aquel peculiar tono de llamada, fue ahí donde Rotom le entrego el aparato a Ash no sin antes colocar el altavoz, deseaba saber a quien su dueño había deseado marcar, por otro lado Ash era un mar de nervios, al recibir el móvil se quedó estático deseando por un lado que la chica no le contestara y por otro que lo hiciera, y ahí se daba cuenta de nuevo que su compañera lo ponía muy mal.

La región de Hoenn, un archipiélago, al igual que Alola, lleno de fauna por todos lados, desde volcanes, hasta bosques y selvas, rica región en cuanto ecosistemas se refería. En una de las tantas ciudades con las que contaba se encontraba nuestra otra protagonista, una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, esta estaba caminando por un sendero largo que le llevaría directo a su siguiente concurso pokémon. Al contrario de Ash esta seguía con su antigua vestimenta, su vestido rosa con aquel especie de chaleco largo, junto a sus medias combinadas a la perfección con unas botas marrón sin faltar si fuel sobrero. Esa era Serena que por asares del destino decidió tomar un pequeño descanso a la orilla del camino; sacó a sus fieles compañeros Braixen, pancham y Sylveon. Ya con todo el grupo reunido la ahora coordinadora tomó entre sus brazos su pequeña mochila para posteriormente sacar unos macarrones dándole a cada uno de sus amigos uno de esos bocadillos, sin embargo al guardar la canasta en donde estos venían logro ver al fondo de la mochila el celular que recientemente había adquirido en un impulso de "Lo quiero". Maldijo para si misma puesto que adquirirlo no había sido muy barato, tanto fue que acampó durante semanas hasta que logró reunir un poco de dinero para hospedarse en un lugar decente a parte del centro pokémon.  
Algo le inquietaba a la adolescente en esos momentos, una imagen fugaz de su ex compañero y primer amor logró percibirse en su mente debido a que unos días atrás sus también ex compañeros de viaje de Kalos le informaron sobre la adquisición de esa misma tecnología, y de paso sin quererlo soltaron el hecho que su amigo de pueblo paleta también tenía uno de ellos y si, ellos tenían su número y a ella ni siquiera un hola le había dado desde que se dejaron de ver cuando partieron de la región de Kalos, estaba triste, lo admitía, pero tampoco le quería dar tanta importancia, tenía un evento pronto y ese tipo de sentimientos no le venían nada bien. Vaya jugada que le hizo el destino al hacerle ver como ese aparato electrónico sonaba, en primera instancia pensó que se trataría de la pequeña rubia debido a que muy seguido hablaban teniendo siempre como tema principal el crecimiento de ambas, una como entrenadora y otra como coordinador, sin embargo ahora fue diferente, al tomar el celular y ver la pantalla de este se percató de que era un número desconocido, aun cuando no le tuvo confianza, por mera cortesía terminó contestando.

―Hola. ―"Es la voz de Serena". Fue lo primero que pensó el oriundo de pueblo paleta sin aún poder mover un musculo, volvía a sentir ese nerviosismo extraño que tenía al recordar sus aventuras en la lejana región de Kalos, sobre todo al recordar su despedida, ese sentimiento desconocido y que lo torturaba no parecía calmarse.

―Hola-Zzt. Soy Rotom ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres amigo de Ash?―Ash había actuado demasiado tarde, y lo sabía, pudo haber colgador por no tener aún el valor suficiente, pero ahora estaba condenado, tenía que afrontar las cosas si o si debido a que su compañero hablo por él. ―Él te quería marcar, pero como aún no sabe como utilizar el celular no podía. ―Avergonzado, solo le hacía avergonzar más y más por ello le indico que guardara silencio mientras lo alejaba con suaves palmadas.  
De la otra línea las cosas no estaban del todo tranquilas, Serena se encontraba con los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre, él, el chico que hace unos momentos recordó le estaba hablando a ella, después le preguntaría como consiguió su número, ahora quería decirle lo bien que le había ido, saber como estaba él, si había comido bien si se mantenía saludable, le quería preguntar mil cosas, pero de su boca no salía ninguna palabra.  
―Hey, Serena. Perdón por eso, era un pequeño amigo que me interrumpió, ―Estaba nervioso y eso lo capto Serena de inmediato. ―Yo, bueno si sé como manejar este aparato, asi que todo lo que dijo Ro…―Antes de poder continuar con su hablar Serena le interrumpió gritando su nombre con euforia y alegría que por otro lado no hizo más que acelerar el ritmo cardiaco del azabache siéndole imposible contener una gran sonrisa para luego saludar de buena manera. Serena, hola. Realmente te extrañe. ―Se le fue de la boca, ese pequeño e insignificante comentario logro ponerlo de piedra otra vez mientras que su amiga entre alegre y avergonzada se cubría el rostro para que un desconocido no viera lo sonrojada que se encontraba en esos momentos.

―Yo también te extrañe, Ash. No sabes cuánto. ―Con una voz suave, característica de la chica, pero con un tono amoroso y cariñoso le contestó al azabache que contagiado por aquella aura, a pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia, mostro una suave sonrisa llena de cariño, por alguna razón la quería ver para poder observar de nuevo su sonrisa, quería sentir más de aquel sentimiento extraño.

―El poder de la tecnología es increíble. ―Contentó de poder volver a hablar con su amiga más preciada, Ash comentó de la nada haciendo reír a la susodicha, por fin estaba de nuevo juntos, tal vez no físicamente, pero sus corazones se volvía a unir como durante toda la aventura en Kalos.

* * *

 **Espero que lo disfrutasen y no olviden comentar, de esa manera ganamos ambos, mejoro con la redacción y así les puedo entregar mejores historias.  
De nuevo gracias a todos. **


End file.
